


Quiz Time!

by progfox



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagakure-kun is the culprit. His execution will now commence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiz Time!

**Author's Note:**

> based off the "unused executions" thing except it isn't the exact same thing because it was sillier than i remembered
> 
> i haven't written in ages and this might be kind of rushed but hopefully at least 30% of it makes sense

_But...being alive means going forward, right?_

"It's time to vote for the culprit!" Monokuma covered his mouth with his paws. "Who's it gonna be?"

Hagakure didn't have to be clairvoyent to know what the verdict would be. Unfortunately, there would be no getting out of this. He had to vote, and there was only one person he could choose.

"Let's see who you voted for! Will it be the right one, or the wrong one? What will it be~!"

As if they didn't already know. The slot machine began to roll. One by one, they slowed to a halt, and the outcome was just as he predicted.

"Thaaat's right! The one who killed..."

Hagakure tuned him out. With wide eyes he stared idly at his hands and watched as his fingers began to shake. He knew it was coming, but being aware of it did not mean he was prepared.

"...Yasuhiro Hagakure!"

_Even if it's painful...even if it's scary...it means moving forward, right?_

Before he knew it he stood before three doors. One third probability that he would choose his death. It was funny, wasn't it, because 33.3% was awfully close to the 30% accuracy Hagakure had boasted, right?

Monokuma had not told him what to do, but he already knew. He approached the first door cautiously. He believed this one was safe...and his suspicions were confirmed when he opened it. Nothing behind that door.

Hagakure hesitated a moment. This execution seemed to be taking a lifetime. The others had gone by so fast...

He peeked behind the second door and let out a small sigh of relief. Safe, but not for long.

At last, he reached the third.

_I still want to live!_

Knowing what must be behind this door, he braced himself. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned the handle. It seemed to take centuries before the lock clicked.

_I want to open the next door!_

Behind this door was his death. And, even knowing that this was what he'd earned, Hagakure was afraid. Terrified. It was inevitable; he must eventually open this door. He must open it soon. There was no point in putting it off. He was scared beyond words, true.

But it was time to reap what he'd sown.

With this new resolve he felt a sense of peace. Fear no longer had a hold of him. He knew what was coming, and he was prepared to face it.

Very carefully, he opened the final door.

_There has to be something new waiting out there!_


End file.
